1. Technical Field
The present inventions relate to a power transmitting apparatus for arbitrarily transmitting or cutting-off the rotational driving power of an input member to or from an output member
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the power transmission apparatus for a motorcycle is intended to arbitrarily perform transmission or cutting-off of the driving power of an engine to or from a transmission and a driving wheel and comprises an input member connected to an engine-side, an output member connected to a transmission and a driving wheel-side, and a clutch member connected to the output member. The driving power can be transmitted by press-contacting a plurality of driving-side clutch discs and driven-side clutch discs each other or cut off by releasing the press-contacting force acting on the driving-side clutch discs and driven-side clutch discs.
More particularly, the power transmitting apparatus of the prior art (e.g., of Japanese Patent Application JP 2010-223296 A) comprises a clutch housing rotatable together with an input member and mounted thereon a plurality of driving-side clutch discs, a plurality of driven-side clutch discs arranged alternately between the driving-side clutch discs, a clutch member connected to an output member, and a pressure member mounted on the clutch member axially movably relative to the clutch member for forcing the driving-side clutch discs and the driven-side clutch discs to be press-contacted each other and release the press-contacting force acting on them in accordance with axial movement relative to the clutch member. The power transmitting apparatus of the prior art is constructed so as to transmit or cut off the driving power inputted to the input member to or from the output member by press-contacting the driving-side clutch discs and the driven-side clutch discs each other or releasing a press-contacting force acting on them.